Playing Mister Romantic
by kunfucious
Summary: SEQUEL TO PLAYING DADDY / It's been approximately a year since Sesshoumaru found Rin, his half-demon daughter on his front porch. It's also been four months since Sesshoumaru asked Miss Kagome to be his girlfriend. How can Daddy Fluffy possibly be a loving father and a loving boyfriend at the same time without losing his cool?
1. Unspoken Feelings

**Playing Mister Romantic**

_It's been approximately a year since Sesshoumaru found Rin, his half-demon daughter on his front porch. It's been four months since Sesshoumaru had asked Miss Kagome to be his girlfriend. How can Daddy Fluffy possibly be a loving father and a loving boyfriend at the same time? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**x x x**

Sesshoumaru gazed at the sleeping toddler. The steady rise and fall of her chest told him that she was fast asleep and her easy breathing calmed the great taiyoukai down. The little hanyou had been running around all day, making sure to tire out her grandfather, father, and well...Kagome.

Speaking of the dark-haired woman, Kagome leaned against the door frame, arms crossed with a serene look on her face. Noticing her presence, Sesshoumaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at the sudden invasion of space but soon calmed to his touch.

Sesshoumaru could only sigh. He could admit that his life was indeed perfect—perfect to an extent. His daughter was growing at a rapid rate and was turning out to be such a bright little hellion, his father was finally leaving him alone, and Kagome was his. Well, she was his to an extent.

He had explained her situation to him countless of times and he understood. Also though it did oddly hurt his feelings, he accepted it. Kagome indeed harbor feelings for him, yet they were not as strong as his. Becoming his girlfriend also meant becoming his friend, and Sesshoumaru found it hard to reveal some of his darkest secrets to her. But she—she was like an open book. Whenever he asked her about her family or her aspirations, she never doubted to answer.

It was enough for him to know that she wanted to be in a relationship with him. And it was a plus that she adored Rin as her own kin.

"I have to go home soon. Mama will start to worry," she softly whispered, twisting herself around his arms.

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes, taking in her scent. She had spent the whole entire day at his home and it was fair that she would go home. Kagome had thought that it would inappropriate for her to be constantly sleeping at his house, unless it was to babysit Rin overnight, and insisted that she lived with her family at their shrine. And that was when Sesshoumaru realized that he was unable to say "no" to three women: his mother, his daughter, and Kagome.

He walked her to her car, surprised at the fact that the stars were highly visible tonight. "I would volunteer to drive you home but—"

"No," Kagome interrupted, touching his lips with her finger, "You know how Rin gets when she suddenly wakes up and doesn't see you or me. I can handle driving by myself tonight." Her reassuring tone made Sesshoumaru back down his insisting. Soon, she was on her tiptoes, giving his a chaste kiss on the lips.

Rolling down her windows, Kagome gave him a cheeky smile before starting her engine. "Early tomorrow morning, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and gave her a rare smile. "Bright and early. We wouldn't want to keep my mother waiting."

**x x x**

Sesshoumaru will explain his situation with Kagome as the chapter goes on. Technically, Kagome said "yes" to be his girlfriend but doesn't really know the real him. So they're going to be learning from each other as the story goes on. And yes, Rin will be making a lot of appearances—so will Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru's mother!

For those of you who are confused, this is the sequel/continuation story for **Playing Daddy**. That story is a bit rushed, but no worries! This one will explore Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship in-depth, and yes readers, you will figure who Rin's real mother is in this story too! If you'd like to get a quick background knowledge of this, you can definitely read **Playing Daddy!**

And if you're bored and waiting for a chapter of this fic to come, go ahead and read some of my other stories: **Bumps and Bruises **and **Opposites**!

Hope you are all enjoying your holidays ~

Don't forget to read and review, my loves. You are all marvelous!

Xoxo kunfucious


	2. Hiromi Taisho

**Playing Mister Romantic**

_It's been approximately a year since Sesshoumaru found Rin, his half-demon daughter on his front porch. It's been four months since Sesshoumaru had asked Miss Kagome to be his girlfriend. How can Daddy Fluffy possibly be a loving father and a loving boyfriend at the same time? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**x x x**

Hiromi Taisho was a very powerful demoness—to the point of scariness. When she had been together with Toga Taisho, Hiromi has been ruthless, power-hungry, and well..._scary_. She was a business tycoon in her own ways, and after her unsuccessful matrimonial attachment to Toga, she had married another demon, Ryukotsusei. And with this marriage, some would say that she was even more terrifying.

But Sesshoumaru knew differently. His mother was like a saint to those who truly knew her. She was wise, kind, and caring—not to mention, very protective of his son. After his mother and father separated, it was because of his mother that Sesshoumaru bore no ill feelings towards either demons. He was taught that sometimes, things just don't work out.

Something that he wished didn't fit his and Kagome's situation.

He pulled up to park his car in front of the main door, allowing the valet to take it into the garage. He held Rin's tiny hands in one hand and Kagome's surprisingly cold ones in the other. He turned towards her and leaned in, taking in the smell of cherry blossoms and honey. "Don't be nervous."

Kagome rolled her eyes and breathed out. "This is your mother, Sesshoumaru. The great Hiromi Taisho," she paused, straightening her blouse, "I should be hyperventilating right now."

As the doors open, the trio was met with two maids and none other than Sesshoumaru's "birth giver," as he oftentimes called her.

"Sesshoumaru, my son! How dare you not visit me from time to time!" she antagonized, yet stepped forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Hiromi truly did live up to her name of "abundant beauty". She looked like the female version of Sesshoumaru, but it seemed as if her lips were permanently painted purple. The dark purple dress she wore oozed elegance, styled with a fur pelt around her shoulders. On her neck was a beautiful stone, a dark blue one held by a chain of pearls.

Nudging her on the ribs, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome bowed to his mother in respect, an example that Rin soon followed.

"My, my. Is this the ever-so famous Kagome I've heard so much about from Toga? And my sweet granddaughter, Rin?" Hiromi crooned as Rin found herself jumping into the arms of her new grandmother.

Kagome blushed at the fact that Toga talked about her to Sesshoumaru's mother—what could he have possibly told the honorable woman?

Hiromi led them all to the patio, where tea had been set up for them.

"Kago! I have to pee!" Rin wailed, crossing her legs and slightly bending her body, doing the "pee-pee dance" continuously.

Kagome bowed and excused herself, letting an attendant show them to the nearest bathroom.

"From what I've heard, Kagome is quite the lady," Hiromi started, sipping her tea and raising a perfectly maintained eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru nearly spit out his drink. "Yes Mother, she is."

"And what are your intentions with her?"

"Those are none of your concerns."

Hiromi rolled her eyes. Her son was such an ass. "It most certainly is my concern! If my granddaughter adores Kagome, then you shall have her as your mate. I will not have you going around and impregnating a bitch who certainly doesn't deserve it. Since it worked so well the first time," she explained, muttering the last bit under her breath.

Surely, Sesshoumaru still heard it. "I am certainly attracted to Kagome. I still do not know if I am comfortable enough to ask her to be my mate—seeing that it is too early for such a question. In addition to that, her feelings for me are...not exactly _similar _to mine."

Hiromi stayed silent, signaling that her son may continue explaining. Sesshoumaru could only sigh. "She likes me, but not as much I do. But she tells me that she finds herself falling for me each day that we spend together. And _no_, Mother. I do not intend to drunkenly take another woman ever again. I've learned my lesson with Rin."

His mother nodded and placed her cup down, grabbing the handkerchief from the table to tap the corners of her mouth. "As long as you never refer to Rin as a mistake. And I do find myself liking Kagome...if she was a secretary in the company before, then she must be an intelligent girl with a degree. And if she was able to ever tolerate being around you, then she is an intelligent girl with a degree _and _patience."

The mother-son duo quickly picked up the approaching steps of the two and attempted to change the subject as they both took a seat.

Rin looked from Kagome, to Hiromi, then to Sesshoumaru, studying them all with her learning eyes. "So Rin has a Dada, a Kago, and a Gra-gra-gramma?" she questioned, slowly sounding out all the words.

Hiromi laughed with utmost glee and placed her hand on top of her granddaughter's smaller ones. "Tell me, you adorable child, how is your _Dada _treating you?" the older demon asked, loving the way her son sent her death glares.

"Dada is awe-sum! He buys me toys and dollies and pwetty dwesses and-and-and he weads me stwowies!" Rin babbled, continuously bouncing in her seat. Her energy certainly made everyone in the room laugh or smile.

After Rin had finished explaining how amazing her father was, Hiromi decided to possibly overstep her boundaries and piss her pissy son off. "And how about Kagome?"

Rin's eyes lit up once again, gazing at Kagome in full adoration. "Kago is so pwetty and nice! She plays with me when Dada's not home, like how a mommy does!"

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's panicked breathing start up at Rin's mention of "mommy". It was something that they had never talked about before and listening to his child babble about it made seem so...real and happening.

Hiromi, on the other hand, was proud of her accomplishments. Not only did she meet her long-awaited granddaughter, who was now the new apple of her eye, she had also successfully given Kagome and Sesshoumaru an opportunity to expand their relationship. Seeing that they definitely needed it.

Clapping her hands, she reached over to Rin and held the little girl in her arms while raising her brow at the two other grown beings. Toga was completely right—meddling into their lives are ridiculously entertaining and fun.

"How about I show little Rin around the house? I demand some bonding time with my angelic granddaughter!" she demanded, not waiting for an answer from any of the two. She left with such a speed and snickered along with her soon-to-be little minion.

Maybe it was a perfect time for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to finally talk some things out.

**x x x**

Here's an update! [: Just had a little inspiration while I was re-watching Inuyasha today ~

(Reviews make me a happy little camper *insert cheesy smiley face*)

xoxo kunfucious


	3. Duties and Responsibilities

**Playing Mister Romantic**

_It's been approximately a year since Sesshoumaru found Rin, his half-demon daughter on his front porch. It's been four months since Sesshoumaru had asked Miss Kagome to be his girlfriend. How can Daddy Fluffy possibly be a loving father and a loving boyfriend at the same time?_

**x x x**

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I usually don't add an author's note at the beginning, but I had some things I had to tackle before you guys read Chapter Three! First things first, I'd like to thank **Kibachow**, **DarknessQueen12**, **grimaldos240**, **Ikutolover93**, **ZyiareHellsing****, meh my name is phill**, **Ashatan87**, **firefox1102, **and all the anonymous guests that have reviewed this story. You guys rock!And yes, I understand—**Playing Mister Romantic **and **Playing Daddy **don't seem to have the same atmosphere. Yeah, I've noticed it, but you guys also have to realize that I wrote some of those chapters about a year ago. I have to say, I've tried really hard to improve my writing techniques and maybe it's working?

Also, there's been a concern that this sequel won't have a conflict. Ohhhhh, trust me—there'll be conflict alright! I told you guys in **Playing Daddy **that you had to keep Kagura in mind and you still have to! Kagome has an interaction with Sango in this chapter and Miroku is mentioned in here too! Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango will included in Chapter Four and Naraku will have his appearance in the story soon! Also, I still haven't announced who Rin's true mother istoo *evil smile*

I'd like to think that you guys would kind of grasp Kagome's struggles in this chapter. Sesshoumaru's conflict will be explained more in the upcoming chapters but I think I introduced Kagome's inner struggle with this one. I realize that **Playing Daddy **was more of mindless drabbles that I had floating in my brain but with **Playing Mister Romantic**, I intend to have the chapters longer and have depth.

Okaaaay, I feel like I'm babbling. Heheheh, this was originally meant to be as a reply to a review but I've received countless amounts of question, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

I hope you all enjoy! ~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**x x x**

The silence that surrounded them was oddly comforting. Hiromi's home was indeed beautiful and her garden was filled with various colorful flowers that filled each and every inch of her large backyard. After its numerous renovations, the house was once a beautiful castle during the warring states that belonged to Hiromi and Toga, but to keep up with the changing times, they often times changed bits and parts of the castle before ultimately renovating it into a rather lavish mansion.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on his cup and tapped his claws rhythmically against the patio table. Here he was, a seven hundred-something demon—who looked like someone in their early thirties, having difficulty talking to the woman in front of him. He had been a demon lord, a savage warrior, and a iron-fist businessman, but he was unable to properly open his mouth without resembling a fish demon. Sesshoumaru had faced more dangerous demons than the woman in front of him but here he was, terrified out of his wits that he might say the wrong thing towards her. But he needed to do something before his mother came back and demanded to know what they ended up discussing.

"Tell me about the Sunset Shrine"

Kagome looked up to meet his gaze, tearing her eyes away from the particularly interesting looking vase from the far corner. "About...the shrine?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. You live in the Sunset Shrine with your family but that is all I know."

Tapping her finger against her chin, Kagome straightened and folded her hands on top of the table, giving Sesshoumaru a sweet smile. "The Sunset Shrine has been in our family for hundreds of years, and the Higurashi family had been instructed to protect it with our lives. Then, I think five hundred years ago, a couple of demon slayers found the Shikon no Tama and pleaded that we protect it for them. It's been in our family ever since."

Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering back a couple of hundreds of years ago to see if he had crossed paths with any of the Higurashi family. He remembered the shrine, except that it was not known as the 'Sunset Shrine'-just the 'Higurashi Shrine'. At the mention of the Shikon no Tama, Sesshoumaru leaned forward a bit more. "The Shikon no Tama? As in the jewel of Midoriko? Your family protects it?"

"_I _actually protect it. It was passed down to the first-born daughter in the Higurashi line. My grandfather had one boy and one girl, and my mother passed it down to me," she explained, pushing her hand towards Sesshoumaru to reveal a ring with a pink medium-sized circular stone with a gold band. "I've never been comfortable with it being left in a guarded room at the shrine, with the modern technology and all, so we shrunk it a bit and I decided to use it as a ring."

The ring was beautiful in itself. The pink jewel held an ethereal glow to it and there was no denying that it captivated Sesshoumaru. He had never realized that Kagome's family had so much back story and that he must have encountered at least two of her ancestors long ago. Then again, he had always noticed that Kagome's scent had something peculiar to it, but he would've never guessed that the peculiarity was actually her spiritual power.

"Kagome Higurashi...a miko. I would have never guessed that underneath those navy blue pant suits that you wear to work was a young miko dressed in _chihaya_." Sesshoumaru teased, causing Kagome to blush.

And soon enough, they ended up talking about their familial duties, how they got to where they were now, and future ventures that they wanted to dive into. Despite Kagome's spiritual upbringing, she was a brilliant young woman who wanted to break away from her shrine duties to create her own path. Sesshoumaru could feel his stomach flutter every time she spoke highly of the company and what she could contribute to expand their endeavors. How did he get so lucky?

"What about you, Sesshoumaru? I'm here talking about myself and I haven't even asked you about anything!" Kagome questioned, playfully pouting and crossing her arms. How could he possibly say no?

Sesshoumaru shrugged and sipped his tea, giving her a small but inviting smile. "What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirty."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I mean how _old _are you. Now how old do you look like!"

Unable to suppress his laughter, Sesshoumaru boomed with such loudness that Kagome widened her eyes. The Great Sesshoumaru had just laughed at something she said! "Well, if that it the question, then I am about seven hundred years old. Give or take a few years."

Kagome made a face and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Seven hundred years old? And I'm twenty-three! That should definitely count as a deal breaker, buddy!"

Sesshoumaru smiled. He knew she was joking by the sound of her voice and he could feel the fluttering feeling in his stomach intensify. How was she able to do this to him? He was known as Lord Sesshoumaru, the stoic and silent killer of the Western Lands and now, the CEO of the family company. How can a small, twenty-three year old miko affect him in such a way?

"Despite the age difference, I don't that can ever stop me from liking you."

It was a soft whisper, but with his superior hearing, Sesshoumaru had captured every single world. The fluttering in his stomach was going mad with the intensity of his emotions and Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond. So instead, Kagome continued to talk.

"I know I said that I was unsure of how much I like you but I think I know where I stand. Most of the men that I've seen in the past have found something to run away from. Whether it's the fact that I'm a miko with responsibilities or just because I'm a lowly human being. Whether they were human or demon, they never stuck around for more than a couple of weeks. Or they see that I live in that shrine and try to get the jewel for themselves. But you...I don't even think you knew I was a miko until I told you right now."

Sesshoumaru tried hard not to look at Kagome with such adoration, knowing well that he would look like a fool or a creep. For all of those men—demon or human—who had left, they were all truly idiots. Kagome Higurashi was wonderful. She would be ready to sacrifice her life of the jewel that was on her finger as part of her miko duties, but she also wanted to a part of the company that had given her numerous amounts of opportunities. But her confession ignited something in Sesshoumaru.

Leaning forward to hold her small hands in his, Sesshoumaru looked into her blue eyes, finding himself drowning in the clarity of them. "There is no use in denying that I am in love with you. And I feel as if I have fallen deeper into this love's grasp after hearing you tell me about yourself. I am captivated by you, Kagome Higurashi, whether you be an ordinary woman or a miko with the task to protect a jewel with her life. But I am in love with you and I hope that in these next few days, weeks, or months, you will love me as much as I love you."

Hearing her sharp intake of breath, Sesshoumaru watched her movement. She was breathing evenly, as in trying to stop herself from crying or laughing or whatever her inner self wanted to do. He smelt the minuet scent of salt water but Kagome quickly wiped her tears away. Looking up at him, Kagome placed one of her hands on top of Sesshoumaru and smiled brightly.

"Sesshoumaru, I l—"

"My little Rin fell asleep on me!"

At the sound of Sesshoumaru's mother returning, Kagome jumped and retreated her hands. She quickly stood and carefully took Rin into her own arms and looked towards the mother and son. "Oh, um...I'll take Rin to the car now, Sesshoumaru," she decided, before turning towards Hiromi. "It was a pleasure to be a guest in your beautiful home, Hiromi!"

"Oh, no problem, sweet Kagome! Make sure to visit me as much as you can. With Ryukotsusei being gone a lot, it gets a bit lonesome in this big house," she explained, kissing Kagome's cheek and patting Rin's sleeping form.

Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome and his daughter were out of earshot before glaring at his mother. "You have such an impeccable timing, dear Mother."

Hiromi laughed heartily and patted her son's head. She did show Rin around the house, stopping specifically at a room that the elder demon had newly decorated for her new granddaughter. It was styled after Sesshoumaru's old nursery back when he had been just a mere pup, and just like her father, Rin had taken a liking to it. They spent most of their time in the room, with Hiromi telling Rin about stories of her father from long ago, even if the little hanyou child would not be able to understand it much. But Hiromi just couldn't help but ask Rin what she thought about her father and Kagome ending up together.

"Whatever do you mean, Sesshoumaru? I just figured that it would be wise for you three to go since Rin has fallen asleep," Hiromi explained innocently, sweetly batting her eyelashes at her only son. "Now scram, get out of my house! See you after ten years, seeing that it'll take you that long to finally establish something with the sweet miko, Kagome Higu—"

"Goodbye, Mother."

**x x x**

"So you told him about the shrine?"

Kagome nodded and aimlessly flipped through the channels, unable to find something worth watching. After going back to Sesshoumaru's place to securely tuck Rin in for her nap time, Kagome had decided she too should be going home to rest. Even though it was just late in the afternoon, Kagome did feel worn out. Maybe it was the nervousness that she had felt when meeting Sesshoumaru's mother for the first time that morning, or maybe it was the comfortable talk she had with Sesshoumaru.

Thinking back to the moment, Kagome paused and dove into her thoughts. Was she about to tell Sesshoumaru that she loved him? Was it her heart talking or was it just a spur of the moment thing? Talking to Sesshoumaru about her miko responsibilities and about her family had been something refreshing and Sesshoumaru seemed uninterested in the jewel on her fingers.

"And how did he react? Was it too much for the mighty businessman?" Sango asked, handing Kagome a bowl of noodles.

Kagome rolled her eyes and quietly slurped some of her noodles. "Hush, Sango! He's honestly not as bad as you think he is," she defended, wiping the corners of her mouth.

The other girl scoffed at the idea of Sesshoumaru _not _being an egotistical asshole. "Says you! You cannot deny that before Rin came into his life, he was a complete ass to everyone and anyone."

"Okay, okay. He was. But something's definitely changed now!"

Sango raised a brow but remained silent.

Sango Watanabe had been Kagome's longest friend, due to the fact that their ancestors had been closely tied with one another. Both were true to their family's past duties to Japan, with Kagome being a miko and Sango being a taijiya—a demon exterminator. Although Sango's family had stopped their exterminating ways, they still held pride in being the best demon exterminating family Japan had ever seen. But for Sango, her family held no shrine or business, allowing her to venture in different path than most of her relatives.

"So how's your kids?"

Sango turned to look at Kagome before slurping in the dangling noodles into her mouth. "Oh, the kids are wonderful, as usual. Little Ai pushed Ichiro's face into the mud today, while Hiro and Shin fought over the last cookie today. I swear, I don't get paid enough to teach these kids!"

After high school, Sango had decided that she would be a teacher, finding pleasure in teaching "the future of Japan". Except, Kagome knew that the real reason why Sango decided to pursue a career in teaching little kids was because she adored children. So while Sango was engrossed with volunteering at daycares or local elementary schools, Kagome was nose-deep into her statistics and business management textbooks.

"Oh, that reminds me! Miroku's grandfather, Mushin, is having a little festival gathering at their family shrine this weekend. Miroku says that you have to come, and to bring anyone you'd like with you!" Sango explained excitedly as Kagome smirked in the background.

"Miroku? As in Miroku Fujiwara? Miroku the 'Dreamy Doctor'? Miroku the letcher?!" Kagome questioned, tackling Sango for more details.

"Yeah, yeah, Miroku the everything! Wanna add in Miroku the older brother of Hiro, or what?!" she huffed, pushing the miko off of her.

Kagome sat on the floor and pouted, resembling a spoiled brat. The first time Sango had spoken about Miroku Fujiwara was during her first day as a teacher about a year ago. A devilishly handsome young man had dropped off Hiro and Sango felt herself getting hot under the collar. That is, until she felt an unfamiliar sensation on her bottom and realized the handsome young man had been groping her!

He then introduced himself as Doctor Miroku Fujiwara, the older brother of Hiro. It seemed quite the age difference, with Miroku being twenty-eight and Hiro being three, but he quickly explained to Sango that Hiro had been adopted by his mother after his parents died in a tragic statement. Sango swore that she held no feelings towards the doctor, but after hearing her stories of him and with the sudden invitation to his family's shrine, Kagome couldn't help but feel happy about her best friend's blooming romance.

"I'll call Sesshoumaru about it. I'm sure he doesn't have anything too busy going on this weekend," Kagome reassured, climbing back on top of the couch and flip through her phone. Looking at the time, she noticed that it was _8:38 _already. _Have I really spent that much time here with Sango_..._?_

In her defense, she had been away from Sango much too long. Before, it had been because of her new temporary job as a nanny, which was something Sango hated. But now, Kagome was too busy settling in back to her old routine as Inuyasha's secretary. Inuyasha had offered her job back around two months ago, seeing that it would inappropriate for her to still be Rin's nanny while her father had feelings for her. So now she was back with the company and Rin had a new nanny, Shiori.

Kagome stretched her arms above and let out a long yawn. "I guess I should go home now. I still have work tomorrow morning and I highly doubt that Inuyasha reviewed any of the paperwork," she explained, getting up to grab her jacket, purse, shoes, and keys.

"Drive safely, Kagome! And don't forget about this weekend!"

**x x x**

Kagome drove up to her driveway and parked, happy that the lights to their house were still on. Mama was most probably cooking Sota's lunch for tomorrow, Grandpa was most probably tending to the shrine, while Sota was most probably fast asleep in his room.

Sliding the door open, Kagome was relieved at the fact that she had been correct. Mama looked up and smiled, and then nagged her about taking off her shoes when entering the house.

"Sorry, Mama!"

Giving her mother a cheeky grin, Kagome made her way up the stairs and into the room, but the scent of a demonic aura stopped her. Someone _or _something had been in her room. Opening her door with precaution, Kagome was high on alert and ready to purify whoever it was that there, whether it be a friend or a foe.

But what she saw surprised her.

On the head of her head sat a longbow that made obviously made from a dark wood material and a set of arrows next to it. Kagome approached it slowly, attempting to scan the room and the bow and arrows for any demonic nature. Sensing that there was none, Kagome let her hand caress the bow and sat in awe. It was smooth and cold to touch but its intricacy wowed her. She spied a note hidden by the arrows and opened it quickly, dying to see who had sent her such a generous gift.

_To my miko, Kagome._

_Where would the powerful Shikon miko be without her bow and arrows?_

_Yours truly, Sesshoumaru_

Her heartbeat raised quickly and she found herself blushing. This man—this demon, never ceased to amaze her. After telling him about her life, she had thought that he would be scared of committing to someone who had numerous responsibilities but here he was. _'My miko, Kagome'...I like the sound of that..._she thought as she skillfully fished her phone out of her purse and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"This is Sesshoumaru speaking."

Kagome's eyes light up with excitement at the sound of his voice, unable to contain her joy. "This bow is beautiful, Sesshoumaru! I cannot thank you enough!"

Sesshoumaru's deep chuckle sent shivers up and down her spine. How can this man make her feel this way when he wasn't even with her? "Quite beautiful, indeed. I attempted to pick a bow that was just as beautiful as you, miko."

Feeling her face heat up, Kagome stayed silent, reveling in the moment. How did she get truly lucky with this being? Remembering Sango's words, Kagome had to agree—Sesshoumaru had been a terrible demon before. He rarely cared about anyone's feelings and only wanted something that could advance his own company. But after Rin, Sesshoumaru had drastically changed. He wasn't scared to laugh or chuckle or smile or joke around with his family and Kagome. Sure, there were times where he was still cruel to his employees but they all felt the change in the atmosphere. And it was great.

"Oh, before I forget. One of my...er..._friends_ has invited me to the Fujiwara Temple festival this weekend and I was hoping...well, if you weren't too busy this weekend and you were up to do something fun...and—"

"Cease your babbling, miko. Rin and I would be delighted to join you this weekend." Sesshoumaru replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help the feeling of her heart soaring. "Great! I'll tell Sango that we'll be there then. Good night, Sesshoumaru."

"Sleep well, Kagome."

And then, there was a click.

Being with Sesshoumaru was another feeling. Kagome had her fair share of relationships, but none of them felt like the one she had with Sesshoumaru. She had to admit that Sesshoumaru's boldness of declaring that he was in love with her was charming and chivalrous. It had been awhile since someone was so open about their emotions towards her, but she was still unsure. She knew that she harbored deep feelings for the businessman, but would she be enough for him? He was a great daiyoukai while she was just a lowly secretary—who happened to be the Shikon Miko. But her status in the spiritual world meant little now. Sesshoumaru was so upfront with his affections while she was unable to even say what she felt about him. She liked him—a lot, and it was more than just a school girl crush that she had all those months ago. Every time she was with him, her stomach fluttered, her heart rate increased, and she found herself unable to form coherent sentences. And when she wasn't with him, her heart ached and longed to be in his presence. But what could that possibly mean?

The young miko sighed and massaged her temples. _Too much thinking_! She stripped out of her clothes, showered, and got dressed in one of her most comfortable pajamas. Moving the bow and arrows and placing them safely on her desk, Kagome shifted herself around the bed before finding her comfort space. After a mere couple of minutes, she found herself slipping into a deep sleep.

Everything was at peace.

**x x x**

I have to admit guys, I'm very proud of this story. I have some of my favorite chapters already written out,  
>and since I'm re-watching Inuyasha: The Final Act right now, my plot bunnies are everywhere! But for now, I would like to thank<br>all those who have reviewed **Playing Daddy **and **Playing Mister Romantic**! Without you guys, I'm pretty sure I'd be under a rock ~

xoxo kunfucious


	4. Of Festivals and Interruptions

**Playing Mister Romantic**

_It's been approximately a year since Sesshoumaru found Rin, his half-demon daughter on his front porch. It's been four months since Sesshoumaru had asked Miss Kagome to be his girlfriend. How can Daddy Fluffy possibly be a loving father and a loving boyfriend at the same time?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**x x x**

"Wow, Kago look pwetty!"

Rin, dressed in a purple kimono with butterflies on it with a pink obi sash and sandals, ran up to Kagome and tugged at the older woman's hakamas. The Fujiwara Shrine Festival was a hit, seeing all of the people dressed in traditional clothing around the duo. Kagome smiled at the small hanyou beside her, picking her up and allowing her to make herself comfortable.

Sesshoumaru had to agree—Kagome looked quite beautiful in her miko attire. She wore a pair of red hakamas with a white haori, her hair loosely tied with a single white bow. With the Shikon no Tama on her finger, all Kagome needed was her bow and arrows, then she would truly look like the miko that she really was.

"Oh, Rin. Look at you! You're so adorable!" Kagome crooned and in response, Rin gave her a toothy smile. From the corners of her eyes, the miko stole a glance at Sesshoumaru and felt her heart beat pick up again. He oozed demon royalty with his outfit of choice—a white kimono with red cherry blossom designs, white sashinuki hakamas, black ankle high boots, with a long fur pelt.

_This is most probably what he used to wear all those years ago..._Kagome thought. Here she was, walking with the actual Lord Sesshoumaru from the Western Lands. She felt giddy just being in his presence and it seemed as if her mood was successfully rubbing off on Little Rin.

"Kagome!"

At the sound of her name, Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see Sango, followed by a young man, approaching them. Sango was dressed in a long pink kimono with a white daisy pattern, staying securely closed with a yellow obi sash. Kagome noticed that she was wearing her taijiya jumpsuit underneath her kimono—typical for Sango. The man behind her wore monk clothing, with a string of beads wrapped around his right arm. Kagome concluded that this man was Miroku Fujiwara.

Sango came to a stop and glance at Sesshoumaru, holding back her glare. The last thing she wanted to do make conflict between her and Kagome. All Sango needed to do was act civil, that was it. "Oh, Kagome. I haven't seen you in your _chihaya_ since freshmen year of high school. Brings back so many memories!" Sango chided, giving her a tight hug. A small cough came from her left and Sango realized that she had accidentally dragged a person along with her. "Oh yeah. Kagome, meet Miroku. Miroku, meet Kagome."

Kagome smiled and bowed in respect towards the man as he did the same. Turning towards Sesshoumaru, the miko did not dare want him to feel left out, not when their relationship was in a great state. "Sango, Miroku, this is Sesshoumaru and Rin," she introduced as Rin gave them both a bright smile as Sesshoumaru nodded towards their directions.

"I'm Rin!"

At the little girl's input, the rest of them couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's cheekiness.

Miroku began showing them around the shrine, explaining to them the history of his own family. He came from a long line of monks, but decided against being on by studying to become a doctor. His excuse was that he was not pure enough to live like a monk. But in his defense, he was still able to assist people as a doctor and get paid very well.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to any of Miroku's babbles. He knew the shrine's history already, seeing that he passed this shrine many times during his journey across Feudal Japan. But Rin, Sango, and Kagome seemed engrossed with his story, which made Sesshoumaru shut his mouth.

"Ah, young Miroku. Are you telling these young folks about our temple?" an older man had asked, which who Kagome guessed was Mushin, Miroku's grandfather.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were even more surprised to see Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, and a red-haired wolf demon, who were all following the older monk.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! Surprised to see you out of your cave!" Inuyasha teased, as Kikyo, along with the red-haired demon, approached Kagome, Rin, and Sango!

Kikyo and Kagome looked nearly identical in clothing, while the red-haired demon, whom Kikyo introduced as Ayame, Kouga's wife, wore an outfit that was similar to Kouga's.

"Kikyo, you're a miko?" Kagome questioned, looking at Kikyo with awe.

The older woman nodded and smiled. "I was, before I met Inuyasha. After I mated and married him, I left my duties and passed it on to the priestess-in-training."

Kagome nodded , feeling a bit more pride that she was able to know this information about her former professor. Kagome had always looked up to Kikyo even before she was in college. It was said that she had met Inuyasha around 1800s and abandoned her duties as a shrine maiden, saying that it was better to follow her heart than her duties. When Kagome had the opportunity to take her class in college, her name was first on the list.

Sango was amused at the fact that everyone's lives somehow intersected with each other.

Inuyasha took the privilege of explaining everyone's connection. "I met Miroku in college. We sat in the same Japanese History class and constantly made fun of our professor for getting his facts wrong. Ever since then, we've remained good friends and I took the liberty of introducing him to Kouga and Ayame too," Inuyasha explained as everyone nodded.

Kikyo, who was too tired to listen to her husband talk, clapped her hands loudly and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. "Okay! I'm not a fan of just standing around so," Kikyo paused, taking Rin out of her father's grasp, "Inuyasha, Miroku, and Miss Sango and I will be taking Rin around and showing off her adorable self to everyone. You lot can do whatever the hell you want!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo's usage of foul language but chose to ignore it. This meant having alone time with Kagome, which was a big plus on his part. He watched as Kagome shifted beside him, obviously anxious about Rin's well-being in the hands of Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. She was sure that Rin would be safe in Miroku and Sango's arms, seeing that she'd be in the hands of a doctor and an elementary teacher, but Inuyasha and Kikyo?

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Kagome, I've been around a billion children. Rin is safe with us—now _scram!_" Kikyo playfully explained as they began to walk away.

Feeling a bit left out, Kouga pouted and looked the pair and then back at the group. Grabbing Ayame's hands, Kouga gave them a wolfish grin before running after them. "As much as I love you both—more Kagome, less Sesshoumaru—but yeah. I'm not trying to cockblock, bye!"

And so there they were. Alone. By themselves. With no Rin. _Again._

_At least Mother is not here to ruin it. _Sesshoumaru thought as Kagome began to look around.

"Is there any booths you want to check out?" Kagome asked, scanning the shrine for anything interesting.

Sesshoumaru decided to do the same, spotting a booth that he knew Kagome would find interesting. Grabbing her hand, Sesshoumaru silently led her to his destination, ignoring all the looks the people gave them. So what if he was Sesshoumaru Taisho and he was at a festival? If he wanted to be social, then he could be social.

Stopping at the both, Sesshoumaru wasn't shock to hear Kagome's gasp. The booth was filled with intricate gems, some resembling the Shikon no Tama that resided on her finger. He watched as she looked at each of them, lifting some of them at eye-level to get a better look. Kagome looked like a child in a candy shop, grinning widely at the sight of a new jewel.

"These look beautiful!"

Sesshoumaru nodded as she continued to bounce from booth to booth, her grip on his arm stronger than ever. He didn't mind—as long as she held on to him. She continued to hold numerous things up for him to look and comment at and he did, if that was what made her happy.

"Sesshoumaru, look!"

Kagome stood and pointed at the booth that was apparently holding an archery contest. There wasn't much attention going on at the booth, with most of the people just merely walking past by it. The young miko quickly shifted her grip to Sesshoumaru's hand before slowly walking up to touch one of the bows.

An old man suddenly appeared, grinning at Kagome's curiosity. "Are you an archer, dear child?"

Kagome shook her head, her fingers never leaving the bow's grip. "Oh no, I'm just a miko. I haven't been trained or anything..."

The old man shook his head and took the bow out of its case. "Nonsense! Every miko knows how to wield a bow and arrow! Here, have a try!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a little push, encouraging her to at least give it a try.

Kagome nervously held the bow in her hand as the old man handed her an arrow. She walked towards the line and breathed. Building up the courage, Kagome got into position, not knowing she even knew what to do but felt that it was the natural thing to do. Closing one eye and focusing on the target, Kagome cocked back the arrow and released.

Sesshoumaru, the old man, and those around them watched in amazement as the arrow was soon covered with a pink glow. Not only did it hit the mark—it destroyed the space around it, leaving only the middle.

Kagome quickly put down the bow and bowed deeply to the old man, a worried expression on her face. "I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to do that—I didn't even know I could do that!" she apologized as Sesshoumaru came over to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

The old man laughed and helped Kagome stand up straight, a reassuring look plastered on his face. "No worries, my child. What you should be worried about is that strong miko energy you have!"

Sesshoumaru had to agree. Of all the years he had been alive, he had never witnessed such power. He had seen numerous mikos with the same pink glow around them but none as strong as Kagome's. And the fact that she had no idea she held such power shocked Sesshoumaru.

"My, my, my, Mister Taisho. I see you've gotten yourself a miko girlfriend. How ironic," a familiar voice taunted.

The taiyoukai groaned and held Kagome close to him. Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see Kagura, his former secretary. She was dressed in a basic green kosode with a yellow obi, along with green earrings and a feather on her hair. As she approached the duo, Kagura put her fan down and stared at Kagome.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru snarled, his grip on Kagome tightening.

Kagura clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you glad to see your former secretary? I have to say, I've missed you, _Mister Tai-sho_," she taunted, her voice oozing with seduction.

Kagome didn't like the woman in front of them and she didn't like the fact that she was watching Sesshoumaru like a hawk. Her demonic aura was weak but Kagome wanted to pummel her. Was this what jealous felt?

Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome's aura spike up, obviously not liking Kagura's presence. It made him feel...proud. It was as if Kagome was staking her claim on him. "Leave now, Kagura. Stop ruining our time," Sesshoumaru declared.

Kagura flipped her hair and scoffed. "Fine, I won't ruin your little date with this miko. But mark my words, Sesshoumaru," she paused, opening her fan and placing it in front of her lips, "This won't be the last time you see me."

After the wind demon left, Kagome felt herself calm down. She had never felt such emotion before, mixed in with her new-found miko energy, but it felt exhilarating.

Sesshoumaru held her in his arms, pushing back her bangs and checking her face. "Are you feeling okay? Don't worry about her. She's nothing," he reassured as he spotted Kouga and Inuyasha arguing with Miroku being the mediator, while Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango were keeping Rin company by the koi pond. "Let's see what our dear friends are doing, shall we?"

Kagome nodded. Spending time with Rin would keep her mind off of the woman. But before they left, Kagome's eyes couldn't help but wander back to the spot where Kagura had stood. _What does that woman want from Sesshoumaru?_

**x x x**

After realizing that it was getting late, Miroku suggested it was time to go home. Rin was comfortably nestled in Inuyasha's arms, to the surprise of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru.

"We'll tuck in Rin for you, Sesshou. You go drop Kagome off," Kikyo assured as everyone went their separate ways.

The car ride to the shrine had been a quiet one, but it was comfortable. His hand played with her fingers and she sighed in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru pulled up in front of the shrine and ran towards her side to open her door, being greeted with Kagome's sweet smile. She held his hand as she got out, careful not to step on the puddle and getting her hakamas wet.

"Today's been fun," she confessed as they reached the top of the stairs.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "Indeed. I've never seen Rin that hyperactive before," he stated, stopping at her front door.

"Sorry about the whole arrow and the target thing..." she started quietly, but before she could explain herself, Sesshoumaru hushed her with his lips.

It was a soft kiss and Sesshoumaru did nothing more to deepen it. He knew that Kagome was still unsure about where she stood with his feelings towards him and he didn't want to rush her. Pulling back, he watched as she fluttered her eyes open.

"You know, I can really get used to that."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart soar. She was the perfect woman. Intelligent, sassy, forgiving—strong. Although she was human, Kagome was different. She had single-handedly broke down his walls and took care of Rin like she was his own. His only wish was that she felt the same towards hims.

"I like you."

Her voice was so small that he barely heard it. He looked at her face, seeing a playful smile playing on her lips.

"I. Like. You. Do I have to repeat it, _Sesshou_?" she teased, poking his chest repeatedly. Sesshoumaru chuckled before re-claiming her lips. "I know, I know. It's not exactly an 'I love you', but it's close enough, right?" she giggled.

Sesshoumaru had to agree. She was getting there and with a bit more progress, Sesshoumaru was sure that he would be hearing an 'I love you' from here soon. "Don't call me Sesshou, _Kago_,"

Rolling her eyes, she half-stepped into her home and raised a brow. "Don't miss me too much, _Sesshy!_" she squealed out before running into the comforts of her home, afraid of how Sesshoumaru was going to react.

He stared at her retreating back and stood at her doorsteps for a few more minutes, a goofy smile on his lips.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Where would I be without you_? He thought as he went back to his car, smiling at the thought of a small miko named Kagome Higurashi.

**x x x**

Heheheh, here's Kagura and Kagome's spiritual character! Kind of wrote this  
>while I was in a rush buuuuuut whateves! A little bit of bonding time with the two,<br>but now that Kagura has been introduced, it's time to get down to business!

Hope you are all having fabulous nights ~ and don't forget to read and review!

xoxo kunfucious

xoxo kunfucious


	5. Notes

**Playing Mister Romantic**

_It's been approximately a year since Sesshoumaru found Rin, his half-demon daughter on his front porch. It's been four months since Sesshoumaru had asked Miss Kagome to be his girlfriend. How can Daddy Fluffy possibly be a loving father and a loving boyfriend at the same time?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**x x x**

Hello, hello there guys!

This is konfucious with a very important author's note!

It's been awhile since I updated this story and I'm sad to say that this story

will be on **HIATUS **for awhile. My classes are rigorous this year and it seems

like all of my ideas are geared to other things for some reason. I promise I'll

get off my butt and try to get some inspirations soon ~

You won't wait that long! c:

xoxo kunfucious


End file.
